1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for deblurring a non-uniform motion blur in a large scale image based on a tile unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A blur is a phenomenon which commonly occurs during a process of obtaining an image while using an apparatus for obtaining an image such as photographing using a camera. The blur phenomenon is one of the main contributors to deterioration of image quality.
When an image is obtained using an apparatus, for example, a camera, and the like, in an environment where an amount of light is insufficient, for example, a dark indoor location, or an outdoor location in the evening, a sufficient amount of light is required to obtain a clear image. Accordingly, an image sensor may be exposed to light for a longer period of time than usual. However, when an exposure time is too long, blurring may occur in the obtained image due to the image sensor being shaken during the exposure time.
Removing blur from an image may be difficult since the amount of information required may be greater than an amount of information provided. In particular, each pixel of an image generally includes a non-uniform motion blur in different directions and of different magnitude due to a translational motion and a rotational motion of the camera. Information about such a non-uniform motion blur may be stored in pixel units, and may be processed. However, estimation of the information about the non-uniform motion blur may be difficult due to a limited capacity of a storage space used to process large scale images, which are photographed in a real daily life. Such large scale images may have a size greater than 10 megapixels.